


Flash

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: Lace [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to make you come." His hands run up and down his thighs, pressing kisses against his skin every so often.</p>
<p>"Will you let me make you come?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

It starts with gifts, small boxes and bags with lingerie left on his bed every so often. All satin and lace and better than he'd ever imagined. He knows they're from Danny, no one else even knows about his... hobby? (he doesn't know what to call it, doesn't know how to explain how he feels when he get to put all of that perfect lace against his skin and  _feel_ ), so it could only be Danny, but nothing changes between them, not really. There are gifts that appear at random of course but Danny never looks at him differently than usual (a mix of muted attraction and friendliness), and he's grateful for it, he couldn't stand for it to be awkward and if Danny is anything it isn't awkward.

So when the text comes to his phone, sudden and unsolicited...

'Come over to my room, wear the black thigh highs and garters, I want to take pictures'

Scott's heart skips a beat and his palms sweat, another text buzzes in his hand.

'You don't have to if you don't want to! Sorry if it seemed demanding but I really would like to take pictures of you if you're okay with it?'

It takes him a minute to collect himself but Scott thinks this could be okay; it's just a few pictures right? Nothing too serious or strange and he could easily say no, Danny's not the type to blackmail people (and if he was he already knew enough to destroy Scott completely what would a few photos hurt?)

'I'll be over in a minute', this is one of the rare nights where it's just him and Danny in the house (Stiles and Isaac went out drinking and probably wouldn't be back tonight) so he just put on his thigh highs and garters and knocked on Danny's door no shirt or anything, he doesn't miss the quick appreciative once over that Danny gives him and the heat spreads across his cheeks goes straight to his ears,

"Come in." And he does, shuffling past Danny awkwardly to stand by the bed (even more awkwardly in his opinion). Danny's still looking at him but it's hotter now and more purposeful, he feels certain (traitorous) parts of his anatomy start to respond and finds himself feeling graceless and embarrassed and foolish, but Danny's hot gaze is still on him when he turns around, his camera is in his hand and his eyes dart to hardening cock quickly enough that Scott thinks it could have been a trick of the light.

"Are you ready?" He nods his head shyly.

The flashes come quick and end just as quickly, but Danny doesn't move the camera from his face, finger still poised on the button, “Do you want to take some on the bed.' it comes out more like a suggestion than a question, even though Scott's heart pounds he sits on the edge of Danny's bed, hands on his thighs.

"Put your hands on the bed and spread you thighs a little." Scott's face brightens but he does it, leaning back slightly and hoping his face doesn't look as nervous as he thinks it does.

"Good, lean back on you elbows a bit." Scott hesitates; they're both aware of his hardness (and how the tip is poking out over the top of his panties).

"Please Scott." It's breathless and makes his cock twitch so he does as he's told leaning back even further. After that Danny doesn't speak anymore if he needs Scott to move he moves him himself (handling him with almost reverent care), putting his legs up on the bed and spreading them wider, leaning in between his legs to get a better angle on Scott's flushed face.

It's not even embarrassment anymore, he feels too exposed to even bother with embarrassment so it becomes a sort of calm, he doesn't care about the hard ache of his cock and the way his thighs tremble when Danny's fingers brush against them.

Danny puts his legs up on his shoulders and smile at him, still taking more photos every few moments until he finally stops, resting the camera on the bed beside them.

"I want to make you come." His hands run up and down his thighs, pressing kisses against his skin every so often.

"Will you let me make you come?" Scott’s reaches for him before he can stop himself, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around Danny's waist. The kiss comes before he can even put his want into words. It's hot and deep and everything he could've asked for. Danny grinds his hips down onto his erection, smiling against his mouth when he moans into the kiss. Scott's not sure if he can take anymore of this, a feeling builds in his core, hot and bright like fire, building and building until his vision whites out with Danny's mouth on his neck, arching up and clinging to his shoulder like a lifeline.

Danny doesn't let up till it's over, till he's a limp shuddery mess panting beneath him. He still peppers kisses on his neck and shoulders, nipping and licking and biting and sucking until he's satisfied with his handy work. He pulls away when Scott finally calms, still and quiet, with a mess of his own come across his stomach and chest.

He takes one more picture, capturing Scott's blissed out form with reverence, and puts the camera away in his nightstand. Behind him Scott gets up, still a bit hazy and soft but more focused than before.

"You can stay, y'know. You can sleep in bed with me tonight." Something warm settles in the air between them, it's soft and tender. Danny doesn't know how to describe it but it's very much there and demands to be felt, demands to be noticed. When he turns around Scott's still standing, looking a bit torn as far as what he should do, but when Danny wraps his arm around his waist he leans in without thinking. He kisses him again until they tumble down to the bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come tumble with me~](abbiemillskicksass.tumblr.com)


End file.
